


Disparo

by Suki90



Category: Pandora Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/pseuds/Suki90
Summary: ::TRADUCCIÓN:: OzAlice + Gilbert AU - ¿Qué tan lejos puede llegar Gil para salvar a su amo?





	Disparo

**Disclaimer:**  Pandora Hearts  **no me pertenece**. Todos los derechos están reservados por Jun Mochizuki. Este drabble tampoco es mío, sólo es una traducción que me autorizaron a hacer.

* * *

 **A** utora: Suki90   
**A** utora original **:** TrickyFrog   
**T** ítulo: Disparo.  
**P** areja: Oz Vessalius & Alice Baskerville – OzAlice –

* * *

 El tiempo simplemente se detuvo.

— ¡Solo tengo que disparar! —expresó Gilbert al tiempo en que estabilizaba lo más que podía su arma. Su determinación y devoción demostraban una calidad constante sobre la situación, en lugar de un obstáculo como lo había hecho en el pasado. Su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón decía que no le tomaría mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a gritar en defensa; pero su brazo estaba listo, su mano y su muñeca también. Todo lo que faltaba era su dedo. Su dedo solo necesitaba apretar de ese gatillo, después todos los problemas que Oz y él habían enfrentado se irían. Oz viviría. Oz podría ser feliz.

Si fuera cualquier otro momento, Alice se estuviera burlando de su patética apariencia, pero esta vez, él era diferente. El cabeza de alga simplemente no estaba actuando, estaba hablando enserio pues ésta sería su última oportunidad, su última oportunidad de salvar a Oz.

— ¡Gil, detente! —Oz apenas se podía mover por culpa del dolor, pero aun así se rebeló contra su sirviente. No dejaría morir a Alice, especialmente por las manos de su mejor amigo. Incluso así, Gil no se movió— ¡Gil, detente ahora mismo! —de alguna manera el Vessalius se levantó del suelo empujándose con sus brazos, un inmenso dolor recorrió su cuerpo causándole mareos mientras gritaba.-

Alice sentía el ardor de sus lágrimas que intentaban salir por la esquina de sus ojos y rodar por sus mejillas, traicionando su fuerte voluntad de mantenerlas adentro. Sus asustados ojos de conejo no se podían mover de los enojados y depredadores ojos de Gil. Si ella miraba hacia otro lado, él tal vez haría algo del cual ella no estaba preparada, pero no podía seguir viéndolos, porque eso la mataba por dentro. Ella entendía que era lo que se tenía que hacer, era lo correcto, pero eso no le quitaba el dolor que sentía. Eso no significaba que estuviera feliz con la verdad. Pero ella quería vivir. Quería ser feliz junto con Oz.

Finalmente habló, apenas en un susurro— Dispara.

— ¡Alice, no! —gritó nuevamente Oz, esta vez dirigiéndose a ella, pero fue demasiado tarde.

El dedo de Gil apretó el gatillo, y el arma disparó.

Ella jadeó, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás antes de caer al suelo— ¡Alice! —Oz fue hacia ella con la poca fuerza que tenía, sin siquiera molestarse en ver la horriblemente, satisfecha sonrisa de Gilbert mientras bajaba su arma.

Ahora, Oz iba a vivir.

Ahora, Oz podría ser feliz.

Oz tomó a Alice en sus brazos, el agujero sobre su corazón se escondía por toda la sangre que salía— ¡ALICE! —sus ojos se encontraron, y la tristeza detrás de los orbes de ella hicieron que las lágrimas de él salieran— Alice, Alice, no mueras, ¡Por favor! ¡Te necesito, Alice! —le rogaba, porque eso era lo único que faltaba hacer. Ella iba a morir.

Ver como las lágrimas de los ojos de Oz se derramaban y poder saborearlas con sus labios al sentirlas caer, sintió felicidad—  _No estaré sola cuando muera_. Gracias, Oz, pero tú mereces vivir.  _Yo no. No soy ni siquiera humana, y si alguna vez estuve cerca de serlo, fue solo en tus ojos, Oz._

Cuando lo dijo, era demasiado, demasiado, demasiado tarde— ¡Pero te amo Alice! ¡No mueras! ¡Te amo! —Oz la miró sin inmutarse por su propia confesión, pensando que ella lo sabía desde hace mucho.

Ella nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, al menos hasta ahora. Finalmente, sonríe— Gracias, Oz. Yo... —pero ella se había ido, la muerte le robó sus últimas palabras. En lugar de la típica desaparición de las chain, ésta vez nada pasó. Su respiración se estabilizo y se detuvo; su cuerpo quedo blando. Su cuerpo se quedó ahí, abrazado por los brazos de Oz, en vez de regresar al Abyss o desintegrarse en la nada. Ahí, ella murió como humana.

— ¿Alice? —Oz sacudió un poco su cuerpo, los ojos de ella miraban a lo desconocido— ¿Alice? ¡¿Alice?! No... ¡No! —sacudió su cuerpo con violencia, el cual se movía como muñeca sin vida. La repentina ausencia del dolor del sello era la prueba, pero él no quería creerlo— ¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡Regresa! ¡No me dejes! ¡Te necesito! —siente una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo y voltea, sin palabras y aun sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Alice en sus brazos, para encontrarse con esos suaves ojos dorados.

— Está bien, Oz. Ahora eres libre —Gilbert miro a su amo, trazando con sus labios una pequeña, cálida y generosa sonrisa—.  _Ahora, Oz vivirá. Ahora, Oz podrá ser feliz._

Los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron mientras veía a través de esos amables y cariñosos orbes— ¿Quién eres? — ¿Disgusto? ¿Rabia? ¿Desconfianza?

Gil de repente sintió mucho miedo, el pánico colocándose como un nudo en el estómago desgarrando sus entrañas— ¡Un poco más y hubieras muerto, Oz! ¡Ella iba a matarte! ¡No tenía otra opción! —Gil estaba listo para plantear su caso, todo esto tenía completo sentido en su propia mente. Era su trabajo proteger a su amo de cualquier persona.

Oz dejó ir a Alice, dejándola caer sin vida sobre el suelo y quito la mano de su sirviente inmediatamente— ¡¿No tenías opción?!

Gil volvió a mirar a Oz, viendo el imperdonable odio en sus ojos, algo que nunca pensó que sería hacia él— ¡L-Lo hice por ti Oz!

Oz, formando un puño con su mano, movió su brazo hacia atrás y golpeo a Gil en el rostro. Su mano derecha tuvo contacto con la mandíbula de Gil, todo lo que sentía en ese momento estaba detrás de ese puño.

La cantidad del dolor físico no importaba, porque el ataque golpeo directamente el corazón de Gil, rompiéndolo cual delgado y fino vidrio que solo era mantenido junto previamente por la misma mano que lo rompió. Gil tropezó hacia atrás y cayó torpemente sobre su trasero, mirando en shock a Oz—  _¡¿Lastimé a Oz?! ¡Lastimé a Oz!_  
  
— ¡¿Por mí, Gil?! ¡¿Por mí?! —Oz se acerca a Gil, el infierno en sus ojos, su rostro aún mojado por culpa de las lágrimas— ¡Te dije que te detuvieras!

— ¡Pero te amo, Oz! ¡No podía dejarte morir! ¡No podía sólo sentarme y ver cómo morías! ¡Nunca podría hacer eso! —era el turno de Gil de llorar—  _Lastimé a Oz, y ahora yo..._

— ¿Me amas? —Oz miro a Gil, extrañamente careciendo de toda simpatía mientras que la sangre húmeda de Alice en sus manos comenzaba a hacerse pegajosa. Su voz punzante cortaba lentamente y profundamente los oídos de Gil, amenazando su mente— Entonces, déjame preguntarte esto, Gilbert. ¿Por quién realmente mataste a Alice, por mí o  _por ti_? —en este punto, hasta el mismo Oz se sorprendió de los sentimientos que sentía moverse dentro de él ante esa acción. Continuó viendo a Gilbert, pero no pudo decir nada más—  _Debí ver esto venir de parte de Gil. Debí darme cuenta..._  —la mirada de Oz se suavizo, teniendo un rostro compasivo ahora.

Gil estaba sin palabras por la pregunta y su incapacidad por contestarla.

— Vete —Oz cerró sus ojos y se dio media vuelta, cerraba y abría su mano derecha mientras controlaba satisfactoriamente su ira.

Gil intento moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

— ¡Dije QUE TE FUERAS!

Gilbert se tropezó con sus pies al intentar levantarse. Huyendo por la puerta, mira hacia atrás para ver un vistazo de su amo acunando a la niña muerta en sus brazos. La expresión en su rostro estaba demasiado perdida, encontrándola bañada en lágrimas.

**Author's Note:**

> Suki: Gracias a mi beta reader br0kenztar; este fanfic no es mio. Es una mera traducción. Espero que les haya gustado; el fanfic le pertenece a: TrickyFrog (Traducción del 2009)


End file.
